The present invention relates generally to a water flow control device and more particularly, to a watering valve device for automatically controlling the flow of water for water sprinklers or irrigation pipes.
Some systems known and used hitherto for controlling water in a pipeline or hose for watering lawns or for irrigation purposes involve a valve controlled by a timer. Often these timers are either mechanically or electrically operated and switch on the valve at a predetermined time and for a predetermined time interval. A disadvantage of this type of system is that it does not, as a rule, take into consideration the moisture content of the ground to be watered. Thus these systems may cause water to be turned on even though rain may be falling or the ground already sufficiently moist.
Other known systems include moisture probes but such systems are de-activated upon a predetermined moisture content being detected. Another known device incorporates a light sensor and photocell for limiting watering substantially to night-time. However such a device is obviously susceptible to such spurious influences as small children actuating the valve by placing their hands over the photocell.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a valve device which reduces water wastage and allows water to flow only when required.
A further object of the invention is to enable more effective watering of lawns or land by allowing the water to flow at night and/or at other times of relatively low evaporation rate.